


The Proposal

by FlamingCheet0z



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Love, POV Kylo Ren, POV reader, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, True Love, anxious kylo, kylo is a simp, kylo is a softie for you, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingCheet0z/pseuds/FlamingCheet0z
Summary: Kylo is ready to pop the big question
Relationships: Kylo Ren x OC, kylo ren x reader, kylo ren x you
Kudos: 17





	The Proposal

‘You’ve got this,’ he told himself. ‘Your the Supreme Leader and your stressing over a simple yes or no question.’ He huffed pulling out the box. ‘Literally the worst outcome she could say is ‘no’. Get it together.’ 

As he stared at the shiny silver ring topped with a black diamond, his heart fluttered at the idea of it sitting on your finger. 

Sitting on your finger to show off to the galaxy that you're his, and he’s yours. 

When he closed the box, he slipped it securely into the pocket of his cape and he began his journey. 

His journey to ask you the most important question of his life. 

Once he reached the snowy forest of StarKiller Base, he sat at the small dinner table underneath the fairy lights he set up - he had to do it himself or his knights would tease him for life. As he lifted his eyes up, he heard the crunch on the snow by your heels getting closer and closer. 

As you came into view, his heart fluttered at the sight. You were wearing a form fitting black gown that hugged all your curves and edges flawlessly. The long black train followed you and your arms looked snug cuddled within the sleeves. 

“Hello, my love,” his deep voice spoke. 

“Kylo! What’s all this?” you smiled brighter than the stars. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” He beamed unable to hide his smile as he walked up to you. When finally close enough, he grabbed your hand bringing it up towards his plump lips where he placed a soft kiss resulting in you blushing like crazy. 

Pulling away he whispered, “dinner is served.” 

Once the divine meal was finished, you noticed he seemed on edge. 

“Kylo, is something wrong?” you questioned. 

“No,” he snapped back instantly. “I just would like to ask you something.”

“Of course,” you smiled, placing your hand atop of his. “You can tell and ask me anything. You know that.” 

He pulled his hand away from under yours making your heart stop. But when you saw what he did next, your heart began beating from zero to a hundred real quick.  
A split second after he pulled away, he grabbed your hand again as he lifted himself off of the chair. Positioning himself on one knee, he was staring up at you as if he was worshipping a god. 

He breathed your name. 

“I have never felt this way towards someone ever. And I’m glad that I got to experience that feeling with you. My love. I want nothing more than to have you rule the galaxy with me, by my side. I want to be able to grow old with you, have a family and experience all what life has to offer.” 

Without losing eye contact, he moved his free hand into his cape and pulled out the ring. 

“Love, will you marry me?”


End file.
